Episode 1737 (14 February 1999)
Synopsis Valentine's Night and Walford is buzzing as Steve's club 'E20' launches. A queue of young clubbers forms before it opens, their ranks swelled by Dot, Lilly and Josie. Annie Palmer visits Steve. She's surprised he didn't report the break-in to the police. Annie warns him "If you do have someone out to get you, tonight's the night they'll show". Dot, Lilly and Josie are not amused to find themselves turned away. Distraught, Dot vows to report Steve to the "age discrimination tribunal"! In the Vic the older crowd have a knees-up of their own, relaxing to the more sedate sounds of Carlos the Crooner. At the bar Peggy and Frank flirt like love-struck teenagers, much to Grant's disgust. In contrast Terry finds himself in the doghouse after he forgets Irene's Valentine's card. Struggling to come to terms with Frank moving into the Vic, Grant throws Frank's Valentine to Peggy in the bin. Peggy is upset. Simon rebuffs Tony's offer of a night out at E20. Tony pleads with him "you can't stay in here by yourself all the time". Simon snaps "become a psychiatrist all of a sudden, have you?" Simon sinks deeper into depression after Tony tells him Grant caught Terry trying to see Courtney. Michael's getting cold feet about the move to Leeds. He tells Susan "maybe I've got this wrong. Maybe we're better off staying here". Susan leaves: Michael seizes his chance to see Lisa. He prevaricates when Lisa urges him to stay and tell Susan about the affair. Michael tries to kiss Lisa but she stops him: "You can't make a decision. It's over. Now clear off and let me get on with my life". Clearly upset, Michael tells Susan he took off for a walk "for old times sake". They depart for Leeds. The regulars are agog when an Elvis impersonator enters the Vic. 'Heartbreak Hotel' blasts out and the look-a-like tells Irene "I am your Valentine". Irene is delighted. Terry is soon dismayed when 'Elvis' starts stripping, protesting "this isn't what I wanted. I wanted something romantic". Jeff enters the Vic to admiring looks from Dot and Lilly. The mystery deepens when Alex tells him he's got a Valentine's card. Saskia becomes increasingly drunk and belligerent. After clashing with Peggy and Mark she leaves E20. Amid the revelry Grant is quietly seething. His patience snaps when Peggy, Frank, Irene and Terry raise a champagne toast to Tiffany. Grant rips up Peggy's Valentine. Peggy is furious. She tells Grant "I'm not staying here with you in this mood. I'm going to stay at Frank's". Over at E20 Steve shares an intimate drink with Melanie. He tells her "there's nothing between me and Saskia. You know that. You wouldn't be here now if you didn't". Saskia disturbs them. She grabs Steve and kisses him, remarking "the roses were too much. You know they're my favourite". Despite Steve's protestations, Melanie takes one look and leaves. Steve is furious. Grant shares a nightcap with Nina and confides in her how much he misses Tiffany. Peggy and Frank share a romantic dinner in Guiseppe's. The meal is cut short when Peggy has a change of heart and decides to check on Grant. Grant asks Nina to stay the night. Nina refuses; she tells him "I'll be there for you, but this is the wrong time to start something else". As Peggy enters, Grant realises his mistake and kisses Nina goodnight. Peggy misinterprets the kiss: Grant tells her "there is nothing going on" but Peggy snaps "I don't believe you". Saskia threatens Steve: "you really shouldn't have messed with me, because this is just the beginning. Your life is over". When Steve tries to throw her out Saskia becomes hysterical. As Steve starts to move towards her, Saskia grabs a bottle of wine and smashes him over the head with it. Matthew intervenes as Saskia chokes Steve, pulling his tie tighter and tighter around his neck. Matthew tries to pull her off. In the melee, a bruised and disorientated Steve swings with an ashtray and connects with Saskia. Saskia's eyes stare, her head oozes blood. Steve has killed her. Cast Regular cast *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford Guest cast *Saskia Duncan - Deborah Sheridan Taylor *Dean - Keith-Lee Castle *Elvis - Mark Foldan Deasy *Carlos - Gordon Kenney Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *46 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and Grant's bedroom *5 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *E20 - Public and Steve's Office *13A Turpin Road - Living room and kitchen *George Street *Giuseppe's - Restaurant *Bridge House - Main area Notes *An extended theme tune arrangement was used for the credits. *Final appearance of Deborah Sheridan Taylor as Saskia Duncan and Tilly Vosburgh as Susan Rose *This episode was transmitted outside the regular time slot having been broadcasted on a Sunday at 8.00pm as an extra episode for Valentine's Day and featured a special time-slot of 45 minutes rather than regular time-slot of 30 minutes. *The Broadcasting Standards Commission upheld several viewer complaints about this episode, featuring the killing of Saskia Duncan, which the watchdog ruled was too graphic to be shown before the watershed when the content could be seen by children. *This episode was included in the special collection EastEnders: Iconic Exits which was only available for streaming online and released on the streaming platforms BBC Store and Amazon Prime. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. Grant would love Frank to disappear, Saskia would love to see Steve suffer, and Robbie would love any kind of date. Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Runtime over 30 Minutes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Complaints